Jamie's Destiny
by KayliLynzee
Summary: Jamie is now 20. Everyone still treats him like a kid. He runs away to prove he is not. When Jamie meets an unusual soul, how does he react to her living choices? What secret is she hiding? Jamie/OC
1. Chapter 1- Time to go

Chapter One

Jpov

I was out of breath and my heart was pounding like crazy. I slapped my hands down on my knees and an echo shot through the room. My breathing was heavy, but I was beaming. Soon the exhaustion took over me and I collapsed to my knees. The laughter around me bounced off the cave walls and I joined in. I heard feet pound on the ground and looked up. Melanie was standing over me frowning. She glared at me and I laughed harder.

"That was not fair! You are a lot bigger than me!" she whined.

"And faster. But that is beside the point. I am officially better at soccer than the great Melanie!" I laughed. She glared and I playfully glared back. She smiled deviously.

"I guess you are good, for a kid." she teased. I jumped up. How could she say that when was towering over her? I was about to smack her like her and I did as kids, but then I remembered I was a lot stronger now. I took in a deep breath, glared at her, and stormed toward the kitchen. She screamed my name, but I heard Jared mumble something to her.

When I got to the kitchen I grab a "Jamie" sized helping of bread and soup. They named a food size after me because I eat so much. I glared at my food as I thought. They always call me a kid. I will be 20 in a month! Apparently they still think I'm 14. Jared, Kyle, and Ian say that they call me that because I don't "have a girl". It's not like I have a choice! I slammed my fork into my bowl.

"Whoa there! Jamie, what's wrong?" Wanda asked. I looked at her. She was the only one left eating. Concern etched across her face. She held onto my hands. They looked humongous next to hers. At least Wanda never thought I was a kid.

"Oh nothing." I smiled at her genuinely. She smiled back. I could see why Ian liked her so much. She is so sweet and caring. I would never like her like Ian does, but I need someone like that.

"Wanda, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything!" she whispered. I smiled at her. I was going to miss her so much.

"Tomorrow morning I need you to tell Mel and Jared that I need to prove I'm not a kid, okay? But you can't tell anyone until tomorrow." I whispered. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Okkaayyy?" she said more like a question. I smiled and got up from the table and walked to my room. I grabbed all my clothes and 8 water bottles. I grabbed lots of canned foods that nobody but me and Jeb would eat. I wrote a note that said "Don't look for me. -Jamie" and headed out to the cliff where the cars were at.

I got there around 9 o'clock and put all my stuff in the little car that Wanda used when she went for "doctor appointments". I hopped in and took off through the desert.

I drove for days and days. Soon I was low on water and food so I decided I would need to stop soon. I was in a small, woodsy town in Washington. I was on a dirt road that led to the next town when the car made a very loud gurgling noise and stopped. I sat there for a second and then yelled out angrily. I got out of the car, grabbed my stuff and slammed the door shut. I started walking down the dirt road.

Soon I was walking in the middle of the woods. I don't know how I ended up there, but I did. My throat scratched and my legs ached. Then to make everything worse, it started pouring. I collapsed right there. In the middle of the woods.

Why did I leave? Why did I risk this? Just because I didn't want to be treated like a kid? I am so stupid! What did I set out to do anyways? I am going to die. My always excited and happy mood finally faltered at that moment. I sighed and closed my eyes. Hopefully I will fall asleep so I die a fast death.

Death. To be honest I never really thought I would die for at least 50 more years. I'm not ready for it but I must accept it. There is no escaping what's coming.


	2. Chapter 2- How We Met

Chapter 2

Dpov

I always get these feelings there is something in the woods, waiting for me. They are usually bad. But today it's different. Something is pulling me away from the trails into the middle of the woods. I hesitate. It's almost dark and the skies don't look too good. But this force is too strong for my will. My foot stepped off the trail without my consent. The force cheered me on when I took another step. And 50 more steps after that. Good thing I knew these woods or I would be completely lost. Then it started pouring.

I debated on turning around but this unknown force urged me on. I grimaced and took another step. Water soaked me, but I trudged ahead. I heard someone sigh. I looked everywhere, but couldn't see a thing. I reached into my bag and pulled out a flashlight. I turned it on and searched the area. A lump was on the ground and I walked towards it and noticed it was a man. I gasped and ran up to him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I gasped. He groaned and I tried to pull him up into a sitting position. He was so heavy but at the same time he was very lean. He had lots of muscle and by the looks of it was very tall. He had a boyish face and dark brown hair. Probably the same color as mine. I tried to pull him up again but couldn't so I pulled out my water bottle and put it to his lips. He noticed it right away and gulped it down quickly. He sighed. I smiled.

"Are you okay? What are you doing in the middle of the woods? Are you crazy?" my voice got higher the more I spoke. He chuckled and looked at me. He smiled and so did I.

"I am Jamie. I could be asking you the same questions, you know." he whispered, his voice hoarse. I giggled and he grinned. I held out my hand. He grabbed it and shook it. Electricity shot through my hand and I shivered.

"I am Destiny Hope Skies, at your service. It's very cold out here. Would you like to come to my house?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Can I see your flashlight?" he asked.

"Sure." I said eagerly. I handed him my flashlight. I wasn't sure what I expected him to do with the light but suddenly he shined it in my eyes. I gasped and closed my burning eyes.

"Ow!" I shrieked. He looked at me apologetically and tried to run away, but he was still drowsy and he fell back down. I grabbed his hand and my heart stopped. He looked at me surprised. I raised an eyebrow. "Why did you shine a light in my eyes?" I asked curiously. He looked dumbfounded.

"I was checking to see if you are a soul. And you are." he sighed. I looked at him confused. "Look." He shined the light in his eyes. They were the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. They were so deep that I think if you fell in them you would sink.

Before I realized what I was doing I brought my hand up to his face. When our skin touched a shock was sent through my hand to his face. It wasn't painful. It felt really good. It must have felt good for him too because he leaned into it. I noticed how small my hand was compared to his face. I took my hand off his face reluctantly and disappointment flashed across his face. I giggled. And he smiled. But his smile faltered. He grabbed my hand tighter.

"But I'm human." he sighed. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"So." was all I said. He looked at me dumbfounded again.

"What do you mean, so?" he asked.

"I mean… so. Why does it matter? I don't live with the souls. I don't live with the humans. Why should I care about your guys feud?" I explained. He grinned at the last part. I shivered. It really was cold out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He took off his jacket and handed it to me. I smiled and put it on. It was huge on me. I stood up and it fell to my knees. He chuckled. I noticed it stopped raining. I held out my hand to him and he took it. I pretended like I pulled him up but he did most of the work. When he stood straight he was towering over me. I had to crane my neck to look him in the eye.

"Off to my house!" I sang and he chuckled. Then we walked in the dark- hand in hand- back to my home.


	3. Chapter 3- Off To My House

Chapter 3

Jpov

"Off to my house!" her heartbreaking voice sang.

Now that my vision isn't so blurry, I decide to take a good look at my savior. I had to look down to see her. She was so small and fragile. I felt like I needed to protect her against everything (not that I didn't want too). She had long, curly, dark brown hair that reached to her waist. Freckles covered her cheekbones and nose. I think she was wearing a sweatshirt and shorts but I couldn't tell because my jacket was so long. It sank down to her knees and the sleeves had to be rolled up pretty far so she could hold my hand.

I stared at our hands. My large, tan hand engulfed her tiny, pale one. But for some reason they just… fit. I remembered her beautiful steel blue eyes. If they didn't reflect you probably wouldn't notice she was a soul. She sure as hell didn't act like one. She isn't afraid of me and she speaks her mind. She is not afraid to ask questions and, trust me, I love to answer them. I looked up at her face. She had one eyebrow raised and she looked me questioningly. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She smiled back.

We talked while we walked. She asked me why I was in the middle of the woods. I told her everything except the location of the caves and everyones names. She seemed like she understood why, but I couldn't be sure. We stopped talking after that. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was actually kind of comfy. She looked ahead and I looked at her.

Suddenly she stopped and looked up at me. I must have looked confused because she giggled and pointed forward.

There was a tiny log cabin ahead of us. It had a green roof and a green front door. There were stone slates that went from the front door to our feet. Over to the left of the house was a river and a clothesline and to the right was a very tall hill that had a cave in the side of it. I looked back to Destiny and she was grinning.

"Welcome home." she whispered enthusiastically. She pulled me up to the front door and reached for the brass door knob. But I was quicker than her. I grabbed the knob and pulled the door open.

"Ladies first." I laughed at her shocked expression. She glared and stormed inside. Add that to list. She is sweet, caring, funny, attractive, and has a temper. I followed her inside still latched on to her hand.

The house was very small. There was a fireplace in the left corner and a couch not too far away from it. There was a kitchen to the right. I guess it really wasn't a kitchen. It was a cupboard area with a small table in the middle of it. Straight ahead was a small hallway that had a door on either side. Most likely a bedroom and a bathroom. It all felt kind of crammed.

"I'll give you a tour tomorrow. The bedroom is just down the hallway to the left and the bathroom is to the right. I will sleep here." she pointed to the small couch and I quickly shook my head. "Do you really think you can fit on that?" she asked very amused. I looked at the couch. She could probably sleep on it but I won't allow it.

"Of course you will sleep in your room!" I said exasperated.

"But where will you sleep?" She asked. Well i could... No. I can't. But she had other ideas. "Oh! You could sleep next to me!"

I looked at her with wide eyes but she was still smiling so sweetly. She must not understand what her words sounded like. Well, she is a soul. They don't think that way.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Wouldn't this be like taking advantage of her? I honestly don't know the answer. I didn't know what to say. So I just stood there looking at the floor. I was getting really uncomfortable when she started tapping her foot. She tugged at my hand, but I didn't look up. She started loosening her grip on my hand. She took a step forward.

Without even thinking, I grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her towards me. She was so small she actually came off the ground. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my face in her hair. Her hands were against my chest and she was frozen. Electricity was coursing through me and my heart raced. I had ever had this feeling in my chest before. It was tight, almost painful, but I liked it. My mind swirled and I couldn't think straight. All I could think is; Wow! Finally she relaxed against my chest and sighed. I could feel her heart racing against my ribs and I grinned. I had an effect on her too. I sighed happily.

I let her go. She sighed sadly and turned toward the bathroom. She let go of my hand and ran for the bathroom. My hand felt empty and my heart sank. Maybe I scared her. I sat down on the couch and actually breathed for the first time in what felt like forever.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4- Heartbeat

Dpov

I slammed the door behind me and fell against the door. That was the best feeling I had had in my 14 years on this planet and to be honest I am a little out of breath.

When it got really awkward out there I started toward the bathroom. I don't know why it got awkward. I asked him a simple question. I don't work well in awkward situations. But he wouldn't let me go. He held on to me for dear life and I was shocked. I mean, come on! I only met him 2 hours ago and he has had the biggest effect on me. He made my breathing race and my heart ache. It was almost cruel.

But I wasn't on my own. Even a blind person could see he liked me. I heard his heart race and I could feel electricity running between us. The problem was he pulled away first. Even though I don't have anything against the humans, doesn't mean he doesn't have anything against souls. For all I know they probably slaughtered his whole family.

And that's when I started to cry. I silently cried so he wouldn't hear me, but tears, none the less, streamed down my face. All the time I wish I am human but meeting him made it worse. I cried as I put on some pajama shorts and a big t-shirt. I cried as I brushed the knots out of my hair. I wiped most of my tears away and put on my best smile. I took a deep breath and quietly walked out of the bathroom.

Jamie was sitting on the couch, without a shirt on. I could see his 6 pack and his defined muscles. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He looked up at me and smirked at the look on my face. He got up and towered over me again. He got so close that he wasn't even a foot away from me. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. His smiled vanished and a look of concern was painted on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently. He put his enormous hand on my cheek and started to wipe away tears. I unconsciously leaned into his hand, but quickly righted myself. His expression changed from concern to hurt and slowly took his hand off my face. I whimpered and he just looked confused.

"Let's just go to bed." I sighed. He smiled but looked completely nervous. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed mine back. I pulled him toward the bedroom.

When we got in there I laid on the bed. He stood there awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Are you coming?" I asked as I patted the bed. His eyes widened for a second but he sat down beside me. I laid down and faced toward the door, not him. The room buzzed with electricity. I wanted to turn around and snuggle against him. I wanted to hug him again. I wanted to touch his face and for him to lean into my hand. I laid there daydreaming until he started snoring and I giggled.

I relaxed and turned so I was facing him. I looked at his perfect face. I reached out and put my hand on his cheek. I traced his face with my finger. His forehead, eyes, nose, lips, etc. Suddenly he reached out and pulled me to his chest. I froze wide eyed, worried I woke him. But he was still snoring. My face was snuggled into his chest and I took in his smell. I relaxed and put my ear to his chest.

I fell asleep to the beat of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5- Human Market

Jpov

I woke up pretty late. The clock said 10 o'clock. At first I didn't know where I was until someone let out a breath beside me. Destiny was curled into my side with her hand laid on my chest. My arm was holding her against me. I realized that I pulled her against me, not the other way around. The things I do in my sleep! I tried to let her go but she mumbled when I loosened my grip. I sighed and laid still there. After about 10 minutes Destiny stirred. She sat up, startled, breathing heavily. I sat up quickly, making my head spin.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically. She looked around the room and then at me. Her steel blue eyes reflected the sunlight and strangely I didn't flinch. I took in the beautiful eyes and the rest of her face. I don't know how but she was a lot prettier in the sunlight. Everything about her shined. Her hair, her eyes, her lips…

"Good morning!" she said loudly. She smiled her brilliant smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning sunshine. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes. Very well, thank you. Actually something weird happened last night. I was about to fall asleep and someone grabbed me and pulled me towards them. I wonder why." she said a little too innocently. I felt my face heat up and I looked down. She laughed. "Don't worry. I liked it." she said sweetly.

I looked up to see if it was a joke. She was being completely honest. I loved how bold she was. She was confident but not overly. Even though she had every right to be. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met and her personality made her even prettier. I stared adoringly at her for several moments. And she stared back the same way.

"Well, if we want today to be productive I suggest that you get out of bed." she said teasingly. Weirdly, she kinda reminded me of Jeb. She hopped out of bed. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were all over. I can't believe I'm saying this, but she actually looked sexy. I smirked and got dressed.

When she came out of the bathroom she had a towel and was drying her hair. She was wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts.

"Lets get this tour started!" she exclaimed. She showed me around her tiny house. She showed me where everything was in the cupboards in the kitchen and the bathroom. She showed me where to put my stuff. As we put my stuff away, we talked about everything. Families (I found out she had no family), favorites (her favorite color was red and absolutely loves cheese, which I thought odd), and everything else.

Then she took me outside. She showed me her "washing station", which was the river and clothes line. She showed me her "stove", which was a fire pit with a bar over top. Then, she showed me the cave. It is amazing. It had ice cycles hanging from the ceiling. It is really cold so she uses it as a fridge but there is a hot bath in the back. She doesn't know why, but it is 101 degrees. It's like a hot tub.

We went back inside and she told me to sit on the couch. I obeyed and she ran to the bathroom. She came out 10 seconds later with a pair of scissors. They weren't normal scissors, I remember those kinds of scissors from the salons when I was a kid. She motioned for me to come to the bathroom. It was very crowded in the small bathroom. She pulled up a stool for me to sit on. She wetted a towel and ran it through my hair. Once my hair was wet she asked me how short I wanted it. I told her I just didn't want it in my eyes. She got to work instantly.

At first she cut long stands of randomly, which I thought was a weird method, but soon she started to even it out. It started to look really good. When she was finished it was awesome.

"Thanks." I said adoringly. She smiled.

"Now I can actually say you are cute." said boldly. I sat shocked. I don't think I will ever get used to her boldness. "Take a shower, cutie. You stink." she laughed and ruffled my hair.

I laughed shaking my head. After my shower, I found clean clothes on the counter. I got changed and got out of the bathroom. I found Destiny rummaging through the cupboards. There was tons of food on the small counter.

"Hey cutie! What do you want to eat?" she said happily. I guess she was kinda like me. She was always happy and excited. I never knew how good that made others feel til now.

"Anything! I just love food!" I exclaimed and she laughed. I've always known the more you make a girl laugh, the more she likes you. But the more she laughs, the more I begin to like her.

"Good. Grab anything you want." I picked the sausage and eggs. She laughed at me.

"What?" I asked curiously. "Oh, nothing. It's just I have never met anyone who eat so much!" she laughed even more. I grinned.

"Back home I had my own food size. It was called the Jamie Helping." I laughed with her.

"Take as much as you want. I have to go to the store anyways. Wanna go with me?" she asked. I nearly spit out my food."What?"

"I can't. I'm human, remember." I matter-of-factly.

"So. There are tons of humans there. They actually own the market." she said in the same tone. I sat there amazed.

"Really?" I asked astonished.

"Well, ya. The have tons of human stuff. Music, movies, and stuff like that. Personally, I love all types of music but rock is my favorite." she explained. Now I sat there shocked for many different reasons. First, she wanted me to go to the store with her. Second, the store was owned by humans. Third, they had human movies and music. And lastly, she liked that music. Especially rock, which is probably the scariest type of music. Don't get me wrong, I love rock music but she was a soul. They should be terrified of that music. That just made me like her more.

"I wanna go." I said excitedly. She smiled. "It's just down the road. Give me a minute." She reached to the cupboards.

"How did I get those up there?" she said frustratedly. She reached but couldn't grab whatever was up there. I chuckled and walked around to the other side of the counter. I hesitated but grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She gasped but didn't try to wiggle out of my grasp. She grabbed a couple of boxes. I let her back down. She turned around and smiled up at me.

"Come on. Let's go."


End file.
